Ocean of Emotions
by JTBJAB
Summary: Who knew it would turn out this way? Everyone but them! ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY RU!**

**Chapter 1: Who knew?**

David had been gone for 3 weeks, he had made no contact with Amy, no postcard, no phonecall, no e-mail. Nothing! Amy sat in her chambers trying to get over the feeling of disertion.

It was annoying to be feeling this way. She knew it wasn't all his fault. He had just found out who murdered his wife. But she couldn't help but feel jealous and betrayed. She had, against her instincts forgiven him, and then they had slept together. Something she didn't want to do until she was sure he was going to stick around, be there for her. But again she was disappointed, and again she was alone. She didn't want to end things with David, he was such a nice person, and when he was around he was the kindest and most caring guy she had been with. But he never seemed to be around anymore. She sighed and shut the case folder that had been open in front of her. She had been staring at it for more than half an hour and hadn't read a single word.

She picked up her purse and walked slowly to the door. She stopped when she saw Bruce's coat. He was still here so she couldn't lock up. Now Bruce who had always been there for her before, he seemed to have turned into another David. He had been disappearing whenever he wasn't needed for work and only reappeared just before court even if she told him she needed to speak to him. She slammed the door with more force than she intended and walked with a purpose to the elevator.

The doors slid open as she stepped inside. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell. No messages again! She threw her cell back into her purse before it could upset her anymore as she blinked away the tears that had been threatening to roll down her cheeks for 3 weeks. Suddenly the doors of the elevator stopped closing as a hand held them open. She looked up.

"Bruce?"

"Sorry, didn't want to have to wait for it to come back up and I was feeling too lazy to go down the stairs."

"Ok."

"So, how have you been?"

"Stressed."

"Sorry I haven't been around."

"That's fine."

"You're upset with me."

"Not just you."

"Still haven't heard from McClaren huh?"

"No."

"I knew it. You shouldn't have gone back to him."

"I...." She was going to say more, but she was about to break down and cry. Bruce turned to her and saw her struggling.

"Amy, I don't want to.... come here." He pulled her into his arms and the tears finally fell down her cheeks. Bruce stopped the lift between floors so as not to be interrupted. "Amy you know you only have to ask, and I will be here for you."

"Where have you been?"

"I've been busy. Rebecca has had to go to hospital."

"Oh, is she ok?"

"Yes, just some assessments and stuff that she had to do." Bruce smiled, even though she was upset, she was still selfless asking after others.

"Good."

"Now do you want to tell me what's up with you?"

"No. Just that you were right."

"I was huh?"

"Yeah." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Well as you admitted it I won't say I told you so."

"You just did." Amy stepped back and wiped her eyes. Bruce smiled at her streaky make-up. He reached up to her face and gently brushed away the tears which were still spilling down her cheeks.

"Been holding that in for 3 weeks haven't you." She looked away, but Bruce's hands gently guided her face back. "Why didn't you ask for me to stay, so we could talk."

"You always disappeared before I could."

"I'm sorry." He stepped closer to her, as the heat between them grew in the small space. He cradled her head as he wiped at her make-up. Without realising what he was doing he lowered his head to hers. _"I'm sorry."_

_"I forgive you."_ She breathed as they lips brushed each others. His hands moved from her face as his arms went to wrap around her. Her once limp arms were now up around his neck, holding him close to her. As Bruce opened his mouth above her, Amy followed his lead. Enjoying the feeling of love and safety that was always included in a hug with Bruce, she lost all sense of her inhabitions as well as any thoughts of David.

"I'm sorry...."

"I said I forgive you."

"No, I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have, you're with David."

Amy looked away as she leant against the wall. "Well it doesn't feel like I am."

"That's not the point Amy. I shouldn't have done that when you're still involved."

"Bruce. Why did you kiss me?" Bruce started the elevator again as he replyed.

"I can't stand lying to you, but this is not the place to discuss this."

"When?" She asked simply.

"Tonight?"

"Ok."

The doors of the elevator opened and they went their separate ways to their cars. Rushing to avoid getting too wet from the rain.

* * *

Amy pulled upto Bruce's place. She sat there staring up at the door. What was going on? Everything was so crazy, she loved Bruce and she always had done. But he believed in black families, he believed.... "Whoa, getting ahead of myself.... I think." She got out of the car and ran upto the front door. She stood shivering waiting for him to answer it. But she didn't know if it was from the rain or the anticipation. 

Bruce opened the door, "can I take your coat?"

"Thanks." She took her coat off as she walked in past him.

"I didn't know whether you had eaten or not, but I ordered us a pizza."

"Sounds good." They sat on the couch, in a awkward silence. "Do you have some wine?"

Bruce looked at her disapprovingly, remembering last time they had been alone together.

"What? I'm thirsty and I always have a glass of wine with my meals."

"Ok, anything which you would particularly like?"

"As long as it is drunk in good company it doesn't need to be anything fancy."

Bruce got up and went into the kitchen. Amy looked around her, everything emitted a sense of comfort. She snuggled back into the chair when there was a knock at the door. At first she hesitated but when Bruce didn't head for the door she got up.

"I have your pizza here, that will be $10."

"Ok, hang on a second." She went and got her purse. "Here you go, keep the change."

"But it's $20."

"Keep it. Go have some fun with it."

"Thanks." Amy smiled as she watched the boy walk back to his car. She closed the door and sat back on the couch.

"You didn't have to pay for that. It was going to be my treat."

"Well you are providing the place, and the wine. So don't worry about it."

"But...."

"No buts!" Bruce gave up and sat down with two wine glasses. Amy quickly picked up her glass and sipped it. "This is nice. Good choice. What pizza did you order?"

"You can look for yourself."

"I did, but I couldn't tell what all the toppings were."

"Taste it." Amy took a slice and bit into it. Bruce laughed as cheese stayed attached to the bit in her mouth and the slice in her hand. He then started eating a slice himself.

* * *

The pizza and the wine was finished. All awkward silences had disappeared, and the conversation was in free flow. 

"So are you going to tell me or what?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you kissed me."

"I kissed you because I love you." Bruce slapped a hand to his mouth and looked away.

"You what?" Amy stared in disbelief at his confession. "You love me?" When he didn't look up she placed a hand on his leg.

"I have always felt like we had some deep connexion. Then when you spoke at my trial.... your passion, what you did for me.... I can never thank you enough. But it was then that I fell in love with you."

"But you never said anything."

"I didn't want to ruin your career. I kept our relationship as it was because I didn't know what you wanted and I didn't want to confuse you any more than you already are with your love life. I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to get my hopes up for something that could never happen."

"Why can it never happen?"

"It can't.... you know why."

"Bruce," she paused, not quite sure if what she was feeling was true or if it was the wine making her feel this way. "I love you too." He finally looked back at her. "That's why I spoke at your trial. I missed you so much, and I knew what you did, you did because you were provoked. You didn't deserve to be punished for it. That guy was a jerk."

"You realise that if we start something, we can never go back to having a platonic relationship."

"I know."

"You realise that it...."

"Just shut up and kiss me." He didn't have to be asked twice, and he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.


End file.
